¿Anya o Anastasia?
by Inuka7
Summary: Para Dimitri esa es una pregunta de fácil respuesta. Anya es aventura, emoción, risas y locuras. ¿Anastasia? Eso lo pone de mal humor. Anastasia es, simplemente, inalcanzable. Y cuando los deseos de Anya se asemejan más a los que tendría Anastasia, Dimitri se enfada. An... La chica también. ¿Podrán reconciliarse estos dos? Y...¿Podrá Dimitri conciliar Anya con Anastasia? One-shot


Anastasia no me pertenece y este es un fic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Hay frases que jamás deben ser pronunciadas.<p>

-¡Tal vez deberías largarte y volver a ser una Romanov!-.

Esa era una de ellas.

Dimitri supo que se había excedido cuando vio como el enfadado gesto de Anya mutaba a uno serio y frío.

- Te equivocas. No debería haberme ido nunca- soltó ella con frialdad para después salir por la puerta de la pequeña casa en la que se encontraban alquilados, al sur de Francia.

* * *

><p>El joven suspiró mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón que tenían en la entrada. Las cosas se habían torcido un poco las últimas semanas. Y decir un poco era ser muy optimista.<p>

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Anya había renunciado a su vida como gran duquesa y última de los Romanov. Los primeros meses fueron increíbles. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Viajaban de un lado a otro, visitando un lugar diferente cada día, conociendo gente y descubriendo nuevos paisajes, comidas… Se las apañaban bien. Dimitri aceptaba cualquier encargo para ganarse unas monedas y Anya había sacado sus dotes de actriz declamando por las calles la historia de la popular "Anastasia" e inventando como podría ser la vida de la gran duquesa. Evidentemente sus historias embelesaban a la gente por los maravillosos y únicos detalles que había en ellas (evidentemente, nadie mejor que la propia protagonista para contarlos) y siempre le caían muchas monedas después de cada función.

Además, después de la primera carta a su abuela contando como era su nueva vida y todo lo que hacían, esta les envió una suma de dinero nada despreciable. La devolvieron argumentando que no era necesario y que se las arreglaban bien pero, la pobre anciana, privada tantos años de sueño preguntándose si su nieta seguiría viva no estaba dispuesta a consentir volver a desvelarse por la preocupación de si estarían bien. Así que Anya y Dimitri disfrutaban del día a día haciendo todo lo que se les ocurría, con el dinero de la abuela bien guardado por si lo necesitaban mientras se amaban con pasión noche tras noche.

Pero hacía ya unos cuantos días que Anya manifestaba su deseo de encontrar un hogar permanente. Y lo manifestaba tal y cual haría una princesa: ordenando.

Dimitri sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Estaba en su naturaleza. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta pero desprendía un aura de magnificencia y orgullo que ni los años en el orfanato habían podido arrancar.

El joven había logrado disuadirla al principio de sus propósitos asegurando que tenían mucho tiempo para asentarse y que ahora debían conocer el mundo y vivir aventuras. Pero ahora ya no la convencía. Ella quería un hogar.

Tomando aire salió al exterior para encontrarse con Anya sentada en el banco mientras deshojaba una margarita con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Decidiendo si me quieres?- preguntó Dimitri intentando aligerar la tensión. Ella le miró con acritud.

- No necesito una margarita para eso, Dimitri. Se que te quiero.- afirmó contundente haciendo que el corazón del chico latiese con fuerza.- Pero no se si puedes darme lo que quiero. Si vas a darme lo que quiero.- sentenció mientras él se quedaba estático.

- Tienes mi amor.- respondió con suavidad pero, al ver que ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, se sulfuró.- Pero claro… Parece ser que eso no le llega a la señorita Anya…¡Oh! Perdón. A su majestad.- terminó mordazmente haciendo que ella perdiese los estribos a su vez.

- ¡Así es!- exclamó levantándose y encarándose a él.- ¡No deberías olvidarlo Dimitri! ¡Soy la Gran Duquesa Anastasia! Así que a mí me tratas con más respeto.- finalizó echando chispas mientras él se quedaba sorprendido durante un instante.

A veces, la mayor parte del tiempo, olvidaba que la mujer a la que amaba era la última superviviente de los Romanov. La hija del zar de Rusia. Anastasia.

¿Se puede amar y odiar a la misma persona? Si así era, eso le sucedía a Dimitri.

Amaba a Anya con todo su ser. Todo lo que era y todo lo que poseía estaban a disposición de esa pelirroja flacucha y contestona.

Pero odiaba a Anastasia.

Odiaba, no que fuera de la realeza, sino como le hacía sentir eso. Como un don nadie. Un miserable pinche de cocina que le había arrebatado la gloria, la riqueza y todo lo que se le debía por ser quien era a esa pelirroja flacucha y contestona.

Se miraron fijamente durante un rato. Sin decir nada. Y entonces Anya… No. Anastasia se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Te amo, Dimitri.- susurró contra su oído.- Contigo… Contigo se que estoy en casa. Pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón quiera un hogar más allá de nosotros dos. Quiero sentir que pertenezco a alguna parte… ¿Comprendes?- preguntó mientras se separaba y le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Unas lágrimas que hicieron sentirse miserable a Dimitri.

- Anastasia….-comenzó dudoso mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- No. No, Dimitri. No debí decir eso. Renuncié a todo eso porque quise, no porque me obligases. Soy Anya. Sólo Anya. Y debería comenzar a recordarlo.- dijo mientras le sonreía débilmente.

De nuevo. De nuevo ella se le ofrecía por completo. Más de lo que lo había hecho él. La auténtica verdad le abrió los ojos. Decía que todo lo que era y todo lo que poseía le pertenecía a ella pero… ¿Qué era eso? Si, precisamente, lo único de valor que Dimitri poseía era la propia Anya. Ella era la luz de su existencia, el tesoro más hermoso que la vida podría haber puesto en su camino.

Era Anastasia la que lo había dejado todo por él. Joyas, bailes, apuestos y cultos pretendientes… ¡Había dejado lejos a su abuela por estar a su lado!

Era un desgraciado. Y un estúpido. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?

Dio un paso atrás haciendo que Anya le mirase asustada para, acto seguido, abrir unos ojos como platos al ver a Dimitri agacharse con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

- Pérdoname, Anya.- comenzó el compungido.- Soy un idiota y un egoísta. Además de una mala persona. Lamento de corazón lo que le pasó a tú familia pero no puedo evitar pensar que por eso es que nos conocemos. Si no hoy estarías casada con algún príncipe, seguramente en otro país lejos de mí, mientras yo seguiría siendo un don nadie. Pero estás aquí. A mi lado. Y aunque no quiera reconocerlo… Eres Anastasia. Mi Anastasia. Y, para lo que quiero pedirte, no tiene sentido usar otro nombre que no sea el tuyo.- los ojos de Anastasia se encontraban llenos de lágrimas mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios entreabiertos, completamente asombrada.- No sé cual sería la fórmula adecuada…-titubeó Dimitri.- Pero espero hacerlo bien. Anastasia Nikoláyevna Románova, Gran Duquesa de Rusia, pelirroja mandona también conocida como Anya pero, sea el nombre que uses, la más maravillosa mujer que he conocido y conoceré… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-.

Durante un breve instante la joven se quedó sin habla y completamente quieta. Como una estatua. Comenzaba a valorar Dimitri su mutismo como una negativa cuando, de pronto, pareció salir de su estupor y se lanzó a sus brazos (con golpe de nariz incluído).

-¡Si!- exclamó.- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Por supuesto que quiero Dimitri! ¡Te quiero!- gritó alegre mientras le abrazaba y le besaba y el chico la correspondía sobándose la nariz. Esa vez el golpe había merecido la pena.

* * *

><p>Se casaron en París y establecieron su residencia allí. La boda fue de lo más sencilla para estar hablando de la última gran duquesa de Rusia pero Anastasia estaba segura de que había sido la mejor de todas.<p>

En público seguía siendo únicamente Anya, una huérfana que explicaba su cercanía con la princesa María Fiódorovna alegando ser una de sus damas de compañía.

En privado era Anastasia, la Gran Duquesa, la última Romanov. Y aunque al principio, cuando Dimitri insistió en llamarla siempre así, se negó mil veces; debía reconocer que aquello la hacía feliz. Su corazón se agitaba de alegría cada vez que Dimitri susurraba su nombre, el auténtico, en medio de la pasión. Le recordaba que, si bien ser Anya no había sido del todo malo (había conocido a Dimitri y a Vlad y vivido muchas aventuras), Anastasia era sinónimo de hogar. Ya se lo había dicho Vlad aquella noche, cuando se conocieron en el palacio de Ekaterimburgo. Anastasia significaba "volverá a resurgir". Y así había sido. La felicidad arrebatada hacía tantos años había resurgido. Y con más fuerza que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Ida de olla total y absoluta. ¡Escribiendo sobre Anastasia a mis años! Vale, vale... Sólo tengo 21 pero aún así...<strong>

**Jajajaja. Lo cierto es que me encanta esta película. Pasando por alto todos esos detalles que te dejan como wtf? (los bolcheviques estaban poseídos por demonios verdes omg!, Rasputin era un brujo leproso y sin alma omg! por qué coño hay un murcielago que habla en la peli? omg!) ha sido una de estas películas que marcan tu infancia. Me obsesioné durante una época con la historia de Anastasia y los Romanov. La primera vez que la vi era relativamente pequeña así que me llevé un chasco muy grande al descubrir que la hija pequeña de los zares no había sobrevivido. (Bueno, quien sabe... xD)**

**Pero en fin... Esta noche me volví a poner la película para irme a dormir y, al final, acabé viéndola de principio a fin. Y decidí cumplir con uno de mis pequeños y olvidados objetivos. Escribir un fic sobre Anastasia y Dimitri (LO AMO jejeje) Al final no acabó saliendo lo que quería pero... Espero que os guste jejeje (Eso si alguien se pasa por este fandom que debe de estar más muerto que Rasputin)**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
